yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 018
"The Perfect Duel!!" is the eighteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on September 20, 2005 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Gekko repeats that he has no Monster Cards in his hand. Ted laughs, commenting that Gekko's kidding, and wondering if it's hand trouble. Yugi and Anzu are shocked, while Bandit Keith just smirks. Ted snickers, calling it unbelievable. Gekko drew new cards so many times, and still got no monsters. Either he's got terrible luck, or his deck balance is awful. He adds that Gekko's side of the field is deserted, and if he can't summon a monster by the next turn, his powered-up "Assault Lion" will attack, and it'll be game over. Bandit Keith interrupts, calling Gekko's hand trouble a joke. He gets what Gekko's planning; he has to have and excuse for Yugi when he loses. If Gekko loses on purpose, Yugi would get kicked out of the building, and the R.A Project would suceed. He calls Gekko a "great brother." Worried, Anzu whispers Yugi's name, but he merely replies that he thinks that Gekko and Yako are a little like him and "the other him." "The other him" has always been with him, while Gekko's other self has been warped by the Wicked Gods. Gekko's fighting this battle to get back a part of himself, and that's why he can't lose. Ted snorts, suggesting that they say that's true. How's Gekko supposed to fight like this? He's got no monsters in his hand, nor a guard monster on his field, and on Ted's next turn, his "Assault Lion" will rip his Life Points to pieces. He asks if Gekko wants to surrender and get it over with. Gekko agrees; he'll get it over with. Ted begins to laugh, but Gekko cuts him off - that's because Ted is about to lose. Gekko activates "Armament Reincarnation," allowing him to summon all the Equip Cards in his Graveyard as monsters, each with 500 ATK and DEF, plus the bonuses applied to them if they were monsters equipped with their own Spell card forms. Five figures of white flame appear in front of Gekko. Ted protests that Gekko didn't use all those Equip cards and must have miscounted, but Keith knows what's happened - Gekko's been using his "Graceful Charity" to put his Equip cards into his Graveyard. He thinks that this is bad. Ted tells Gekko that all his monsters are just small fry, and they can't take down his "Assault Lion." Then he realizes that Gekko must be planning to use them as a defense to survive another turn. But it won't work: Ted's face-down card is "Stop Defense." If he puts even one of the monsters into Attack Position, Gekko's dead, and it's all over on the next turn. Gekko warns Ted that there is no "next turn." He told him - the Duel ends now. He asks Ted to let him show him his face-down card, and Keith realizes what the card is as Gekko activates "Power Connection." All of his monsters will gain 500 ATK for each other monster of the same type, 2000 points each. Both "Spirit Slayer" and "Neon Laser Blaster" rise to 3000 ATK, while all the others rise to 2500. Ted screams in horror as "Spirit Slayer" attacks "Assault Lion," using its effect to lower "Assault Lion's" ATK by 500, to 2600, allowing "Spirit Slayer" to destroy it and reduce Bainas to 3600 Life Points. He stutters that this is the strategy of a "Perfect Duelist" as the rest of Gekko's monsters wipe out his remaining Life Points. Gekko tells Ted that he loses. Yugi and Anzu rush over to him, and Yugi congratulates Gekko. Gekko thanks Yugi for believing in him until the end. He couldn't have fought if Yugi hadn't. Yugi suggests that they fight together from now on, and Gekko agrees, smiling. Still down on his knees, Ted mutters that Gekko wiped the floor with him. Keith suddenly kicks him under the chin, furiously asking what kind of Duelist he is. Ted crashes through a glass wall, and Keith yells that Ted was supposed to thrash Gekko, asking him how he could lose that match. He yells that this is why Ted owes him so much money, and Ted calls himself a Card Professor. He picks Ted up by his collar, telling him that his debt just doubled. Ted, however, has passed out. Keith looks sideways at Yugi and Gekko before dropping Ted. Yugi tells him to give them the key card so that they can get to the next block, or is he going to fight them next? Bandit Keith tells them to hold their horses - he doesn't have a key card. Yugi and Gekko blanch, but Keith explains that he doesn't need one. He'll take them right to Yako Tenma. Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Honda scale another flight of stairs, running into a girl in a schoolgirl outfit buying a drink from a vending machine. Jonouchi yells that he finally found her, asking if she's the Card Professor for the block. The girl swallows nervously, and Honda notes that she seems kinda shy, as Jonouchi readies his Duel Disk. The girl turns and flees, much to their shock. Jonouchi wonders what she's doing, and Honda rushes after the girl, telling "Katsuya" (he normally calls him by his last name, Jonouchi) to go after her. The panicked girl reaches an elevator, but the button doesn't work, and Jonouchi and Honda catch up with her. Honda asks her why she's running, and the girl admits that she doesn't know. She apologizes, explaining that she's a little scared of Duelists. Jonouchi asks if she's really the Duelist that is in charge of this block. The girl admits that she is. She told everyone in the Guild that she wasn't good enough, but they said that she had to, so here she is. Honda and Jonouchi note that she doesn't have any fighting spirit, even as the girl states that since she's here she'll do her best. Honda speaks up, asking because he thinks she looks like she'll say yes, will she just give them the key card? The girl admits that she doesn't know why they're here, but she refuses. She made a promise. Jonouchi figures that she doesn't look so tough, so he can hurry up and beat her. The girl smiles, and Jonouchi gets flustered. He then states that they'll do this proper, introducing himself as Katsuya Jonouchi. The girl introduces herself as Reiko Kitamori, and bows politely, asking him to go easy on her. Jonouchi tells himself to stay focused, and the Duel begins. Featured Duel: Gekko Tenma vs. Ted Banias Duel continues from the previous chapter Turn 6: Gekko Gekko activates "Armament Reincarnation", Special Summoning the Equip Cards "Mirror Barrier", "Amulet of Affection", "Spirit Slayer", "Neon Laser Blaster" and "Laminate Armor" from his Graveyard in Attack Position as monsters with 500 ATK and DEF. Their effects are applied to themselves. Thus, "Spirit Slayer" and "Neon Laser Blaster" gain 500 ATK, while "Laminate Armor" gains 1000 DEF. He then activates "Power Connection", increasing the ATK and DEF of all his monsters by 500 for each monster of the same Type on the field. "Spirit Slayer" attacks and destroys "Assault Lion", with the former card's effect decreasing the ATK of "Assault Lion" by 500 (Ted 4000 → 3600). The other cards attack directly (Ted 3600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters